Episode 4802
Cold Open Rosita, surrounded by footwear, sets up today's theme of shoes. Scene #1 Rosita informs the viewer that today, a new shoe store is opening on Sesame Street, owned by none-other than Cinderella. She shows off her favorite sneakers, which she's wearing with her dress for the special occasion. A duke rushes in, asking Rosita if she's seen a young, beautiful woman around. Eventually, he discovers a glass slipper in the Arbor, then finds Cinderella (Lucy Liu) hiding nearby. She's ready for another round of hide-and-seek, but the Duke tells her she must be ready to open the shoe store. Cinderella admits she no longer wishes to be a princess; she never gets to have any real fun, plus her fancy shoes hurt her feet. She distracts him and dashes off. Scene #2 Cinderella bumps into Rosita outside the shoe store and asks her for help hiding. They avoid the duke the subway station, Cinderella trying to keep her identity a secret, introduced Rosita as "Cindy." The two try to play hopscotch, but Cindy's slippers cause her to slip. The same happens when she tries to ride a bike. Rosita shows off her favorite pair of sneakers, which allow her to do anything. Cindy used to have a pair as well, when she still lived with her wicked stepmother, and the two sing about their favorite sneakers. Cindy places an order for shoes like Rosita's. Scene #3 Abby Cadabby joins the congrecation outside the shoe store. Being a friend of the royal family, the duke exchanges quick pleasantries before asking about Cinderella's whereabouts. He frets she's truly quit being a princess, when she arrives at the store. Rosita is surprised to learn she's really Cinderella. Just then, postman Grover delivers several shoeboxes to Cinderella. Abby magically puts Cinderella's new sneakers on her feet. Cinderella reveals she's ordered enough of them for the store. She invites Rosita to help with the ribbon-cutting, the two run off for another round of hopscotch. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a kind scene from the street story (Rosita and Cinderella playing hopscotch), then shows a similar scene with real-life kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - S. (First: Episode 4712) Film S is for Shoes: a girl talks about all different types of shoes. Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A little girl orders cranberry muffins for breakfast, only Cookie Monster has already eaten them all. Gongerdiscovers they're all out of cranberries to complete the recipe with. So, the monsters hit the road and visit a cranberry bog, where they witness the process of growing and picking cranberries. They return to the street and bake the muffins, right in time for breakfast. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 17. (First: Episode 4725) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Film Mr. Shoe, a beat poet, recites a poem about shoes over a film of kids having fun with them. (First: Episode 4162) Elmo's World: Shoes Scene #4 Rosita and the shoes all sign off. Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Fairy Tales